1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of dynamically changing content displayed in a vehicular head unit, and more particularly to a method of dynamically changing content in a head unit mirroring a mobile terminal by dynamically changing the content displayed in the mobile terminal in the vehicular head unit for infotainment and the mobile terminal, based on a state of a vehicle, and a mobile terminal for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicles are being recognized as a space where a user can enjoy various entertainment, for example, listening to music, watching TeleVision (TV) and the like, instead of only being used as a means of transportation. As a result of such a trend, an infotainment device for allowing an exchange of various information, between a vehicular head unit installed within the vehicle and a mobile terminal, through an interworking or displaying media such as music or a video, is being developed. A system for providing the infotainment provides various data or information to a user in the form of audio, video, or a combination thereof, to increase user convenience. Through Virtual Network Communication (VNC) technology, it is possible to display the same content as displayed in the mobile terminal display device (e.g. navigation device) pre-installed within the head unit by providing the content from the mobile terminal to the head unit within the vehicle. However, the display device in the head unit can only receive and display content pre-stored in the mobile terminal. Further, the mobile terminal cannot reflect a current state of the vehicle so that the content stored in the mobile terminal cannot be changed even though the mobile terminal is connected to the head unit of the vehicle. Accordingly, the mobile terminal may distract a user driving the vehicle by displaying content, which is preferably not displayed while the vehicle is moving, in the head unit.